Мз Іαѕтімαѕтз, αћσяα σІνіdαтз dз мі
by Salsazar
Summary: Freddie lastimó a Sam de la peor mánera que se puede imaginar... Sin saber que la amaba y ahora... Debe pagar el precio.


**PBP: **Muy buenas tardes, este es un One-Shot basado en una película que vi. ¡Disfruten!

**Advertencia: **Angustia, Universo Alternativo, OTP (¡Cuando no lo hago!), OoC (algo que no puedo evitar), Triste Seddie/Anti-Seddie.

**Fiction Rated: **K (5+).

**Disclaimer: **¡Oh, por supuesto! La serie es completamente mía… ¡En mis sueños!

_**Me lastimaste, ahora olvídate de mí.**_

"_¡¿Vas a irte?" Los gritos del muchacho se escucharon por todo el aeropuerto._

"_¡¿Acaso estas ciego? ¡¿Qué no ves las maletas aquí a mi lado?" Los gritos de la chica se escuchaban con dolor pero sin pizca alguna de arrepentimiento._

"_¡P-pero…! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No tienes motivos!" El chico, era Freddie Benson, ex-novio de ella..._

"_¡¿Qué no tengo motivos? ¡¿Eso es lo que crees? ¡Pues sorpresa, si los tengo!" Y la chica destrozada, era Sam Puckett, ex-novia de él…_

"_¡Esa no es razón! ¡Aparte, merezco una explicación!" Lo que el chico exigió, solo logro que la tristeza de la chica se conviertiera en furia._

"_¡¿Una explicación? ¡Te daré tu tonta explicación! ¡Por días, meses, AÑOS! ¡Te entregue mi corazón y tu solo lo tiraste! ¡Me lastimaste, de la peor forma que puedo imaginar! ¡Aparte de despreciarme, lo gritaste! ¡En el programa, en vivo! ¡Y sabes que! ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO! ¡Porque me abriste los ojos y me enseño la escoria que en realidad eres!" Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Freddie, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos._

"_P-pero…" La chica no había terminado._

"_¡Y si no lo recuerdas! ¡Te refrescare la memoria, Benson!" Los recuerdos de la chica empezaron a aflorar…_

_**Flash Back.**_

"_Y eso es todo el día de…!" Antes de que la chica castaña, llamada Carly Shay y mejor amiga de Sam Puckett, terminara de hablar fue bruscamente interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que…_

"_¡Alto!"Freddie Benson, el director técnico del webshow, ICarly._

"_Eh… Fredddie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"Pregunto algo nerviosa Carly, pues ella estaba más que enterada sobre el rechazo por parte de Freddie hacia Sam y no le gustaba mucho la idea._

"_Si, Fredward. ¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza de nerd? ¿Hacer otra confesión de tu amor a nuestra querida Carly?" Pregunto sarcásticamente Sam, intentando ocultar su dolor al escuchar sus propias palabras a la perfección._

"_¡Ay, por favor, Sam! Sabes que estás perdidamente enamorada de mí, tú misma lo admitiste. No lo niegues" Las burlas de Freddie destruyeron a la rubia, mientras un ira creciente en Carly aumentaba._

"_¡Freddie! ¡Qué te pasa!" El ceño fruncido en la cara de la chica era más que suficiente para demostrar su humor._

"_Nada Carly, solo digo la verdad" Dijo descaradamente mirando a Sam con autosuficiencia._

"_Muy bien, Benson. Cavaste tu propia tumba" Dijo Sam acercándose amenazadoramente._

"_Muy mal, Puckett. Te delataste tu misma" Contraataco Freddie acercándose peligrosamente a Sam, sacándole un sonrojo algo notorio a Sam._

"_En este video se verá como Sam me dice que me ama" Cantó Freddie._

_Apareció la pequeña pantalla con el logo iCarly y después se vieron a Sam y Freddie parados en el estudio._

_Se llegaron a escuchar pocas palabras de la rubia._

"_**Freddie… Escucha, sé que siempre te he molestado y hecho la vida imposible pero la verdad es… Que te amo" **_

_Carly y Sam abrieron los ojos como platos mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían en el frio suelo._

"_¡Okay Freddie, esta vez lo conseguiste! ¡Te voy a matar!" La morena se había abalanzado en el castaño, mientras que la rubia salía llorando, destrozada, de ahí._

_**Fin de Flash Back.**_

"_Lo… Lo siento mucho Sam yo… No sabía lo que hacía y…" La rubia no dejo continuar al castaño._

"_Que mal… Pero yo si se lo que hago" Finalizo la rubia volteándose, agarrando sus maletas y abordo el avión sin escuchar los llamados del moreno._

_El avión despego, directo a Nueva York y nadie la conocería y empezaría de nuevo._

_Mientras veía como el avión se separaba del suelo, miro las nubes y pensó en cómo sería todo pero sobre todo unas cuantas palabras dirigidas a su antiguo y más reciente amor._

_**Me lastimaste, ahora olvídate de mí…**_


End file.
